Relation compliqué
by Ragnar347
Summary: Ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

"Voyez vous Hawkeye,demain c'est dimanche et je compte bien en profiter. Et donc sachant que j'ai termine mon boulot,n'est ce pas ? Je vous invite à aller boire un coup."

Il était vrai que pour la première fois depuis...et bien depuis très très longtemps,Mustang avait termine son travail en avance. Hawkeye parut étonne par la netteté du travail.

"S'il pouvait faire ça tout les jours."se dit elle

Pour une fois elle pourrait prendre un peu de bon temps, alors:

"Avec plaisir, colonel " dit elle en souriant "Voilà ! Allons y"

Mustang marchait d'un pas décider vers la sortie du bureau. Son équipe envoya un bref "Bonne journée, colonel " tandis qu il sortait Riza derrière lui.  
>Ils s'installèrent a un café peu fréquenté par l'armée et donc très fréquente par Roy. Assis a la table le lieutenant devant lui il regardait l'agitation de la ville. Le serveur passa sans prêter attention a eux. Mustang l interpella :<br>"Garçon je voudrais un vous lieutenant ?"  
>"Une...glace.A la fraise,s'il vous plat"<p>

Son supérieur parut entonne. Elle ne buvait pas il ne se souvenait pas l avoir vu mange une quelconque glace ou sucrerie. Enfin,il n avait pas a dicter sa conduite. Lorsque leur commande arrivèrent, Mustang bu une gorgée d alcool.

"Salut Julia " dit il à une serveuse qui passait

"Elle ne sappelle pas Julia " lanca Riza pour casser sa tentative

"Je sais. Mais si tout les jours je lui dit " Salut Julia " Elle va croire que je suis sorti avec une fille qui était son sosie. Inconsciemment elle aura de plus en plus besoin de me plaire.

Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête

"À partir de la c'est du gâteau!"

Hawkeye paraissait énerve comme le témoigne sa glace qu'elle remuait relativement fort. Décidement Roy aimait la mettre en colère.  
>Soudain elle releva la tête:<p>

"Pourquoi ne passait vous pas la nuit avec des personnes faciles comme celles que vous connaissait depuis longtemps ?"dit elle entre deux bouchées de glaces

Roy la regarda éberlue. Alors elle compris à quoi il pensait. Riza se mit à rougir.

"Je ne me vise pas"dit elle en agitant sa cuillère

"Peut être parce que je les sonnaient depuis trop longtemps et que je me suis plus attache a elles qu avec d autre personnes."

Il y eut un silence

"Que diriez vous de donnez avec moi demain soir ?"lança Roy

"Pourquoi pas ?"dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Roy ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu il vit fut le corps d une femme et des cheveux blonds. Il crut d abord qu il avait passe la nuit avec une conquête mais qu elle ne fut sa surprise lorsque qu elle se retourna pour dévoiler le visage du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Elle ouvrit les yeux,en grands d ailleurs, et sortit du lit en tirant la couette par pudeur. De toute façon ils étaient en sous vêtements du moins il suppose qu elle l était.

"Que..que c est il passe hier soir"dit Roy en se rhabillant "Absolument rien. Nous avons dînes ensemble,avons un peu bu et nous sommes endormis lorsque vous m avez raccompagne."

Elle restait statique

"Vous ne vous rhabillez pas ?"  
>"J aimerais bien mais pas avec vous a cote"<br>"Attendez..vous..vous êtes nue ?"

Elle rougit si fort qu on aurait pu la confondre avec le papier peint. Mustang sortit en prétextant préparer du café.  
>Le café prés, il retourna a la chambre, le lieutenant était effectivement nue,de dos (Ndl:attention je suis pas aussi malsain mais j adore faire souffrir ce pauvre Mustang)<br>Il resta bouche bée la regardant s habillait. Elle ne remit pas sa robe et enfila juste son pantalon et son haut habituelle (Ndl:moulant évidemment).

"Vous êtes la depuis longtemps si j en crois votre tete"dit elle en se retournant.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

"Euh..non. Pas du tout"se défendit il  
>"Umh Umh bien ,dit elle en marmonnant,et ce café sinon"<br>"Euh..oui"  
>"Vous avez mis du sucre ?"<br>"Euh..oui"  
>"Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?"<br>"Euh..oui"  
>"Alors arrêtez ça!"<br>"Euh..oui"  
>"Je crois que vous êtes fatigue"<br>"Euh..ou..sûrement"

Il burent leur café avant ,qu'au grand étonnement d'Hawkeye, Roy dit:

"Il faudrait peut être pensait à aller au travail"  
>"Euh..oui"dit elle en imitant sa voix<br>"Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi...c'est pas drôle"

Il croisa les bras en faisant une mou de gamin vexer qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Riza.

"Bon allons y"dit Riza  
>"Euh..oui"dit Mustang en souriant<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au travail.

Roy lança un "Bonjour tout le monde "plutôt joyeux ce qui déclencha un grand silence dans le bureau. Il remarqua le sourire narquois qui lui fit comprendre ce qu Havoc pensait. Mustang avait l habitude des railleries de Havoc contrairement a Riza qui vira au rouge en quelque secondes et se précipita a son bureau pour remplir les premiers dossiers de la journée.

Après quelques heures de travail,Mustang rendit les derniers dossiers de la matinée a Hawkeye qui les survola puis posa sa main sur son bras pour l empêcher de partir et lui dit:

"Bon..vous pouvez ranger la régie avec moi dans ce cas"

Mustang entendit Havoc se racler la gorge. Il passa à cote de lui et donna une tape "amicale" derrière la tête.

La régie était sans aucun doute l'endroit favori du colonel pour piquer un somme en cachette. La preuve étant l état de la salle dont le sol était couvert de livre empiles qui devait sûrement servir de coussin a Mustang et ses hommes.

"Il est temps de la ranger c'est un véritable souk la dedans. On se demande pourquoi"dit elle en regardant le colonel qui commencait a prendre des livres.  
>"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler"lui répondit il avec un air d innocence.<br>Riza soupira et commença a ramasser des livres. Au bout de quelque minutes Roy eut une idée. Riza qui était concentrer au rangement des livres,ne vit pas arriver le premier projectiles qui la manqua de quelques centimètres.

"Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?"cria t elle "Arrêtez de parler et défendez dit il en lui lançant un autre livre.

Riza le regarda quelque secondes avant de se prendre au jeu. Pendant quelques minutes, la bataille fit rage avant qu il ne reste qu'un seul livre au centre de la salle.  
>Chacun se précipita de toutes ses forces pour attraper le livre. Dans un grand vacarme qui alerta Havoc.<p>

"Je vais voir se qui ce passe en régie» déclara t il

Quand il entra ,il vit Riza a quatre patte sur Roy qui se tenait désespérément la tête.

"Houpla je derange"dit Havoc en sortant Non,non,non,pas du tout. On faisait une bataille de livre et je suis rentre dedans le lieu..."

Il s'apercut de ce qu il était entrain de dire

"Nous rangions et j ai trébuché sur un livre"declare t il en essayant de regagner le peu de fierté qui lui restait.  
>"Bien il en marmonnant,bon vous avez réunion je vous rappelle,colonel"<br>"Ah oui bien sur" 


	4. Chapter 4

Roy s'assit nonchalamment sur son fauteuil de réunion. Décidement sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal. Il écoutait vaguement la réunion tout en fixant d'un regard vide la personne qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Quand soudain, il entendit un grand vacarme:

"Merci beaucoup messieurs et à la semaine prochaine" dit le Généralissime Gruman en posant bruyamment une pile de papiers sur la table de réunion.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, en effet, de réveiller Mustang qui se rendit compte que la personne qu' il fixait depuis le début de la réunion n'était autre que son premier lieutenant. Il se secoua la tête et n entendit pas Riza qui s approchait de lui et posait sa main sur son épaule en se penchant:

"Nous pouvons y aller colonel ?"dit elle d'un ton qui semblait un peu trop féminin de la part du lieutenant vis à vis de son colonel.

Roy bégaya un bref "oui" enfouit sous plusieurs onomatopées incompréhensible peut-être était il encore sonné ? Ou malade ?  
>Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte.<p>

"Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?"  
>"Non, j'ai..j'ai mal à la tête"<br>"Peut être à cause du coup de tout à l'heure."  
>"Je pense en effet."<p>

Une fois arrive au bureau, vide, Mustang déclara:

"Je vais me mettre au calme dans la régie"

Il entendit Riza rire. Avait-il eu une hallucination ou le lieutenant venait elle de rire à une remarque qui lui aurait coûte la vie en temps normal ?

"Je crois que je suis malade." se dit il à lui même tout en se couchant par terre sur le dos.

Quelque minutes plus tard,il entendit le lieutenant entrer dans la pièce et s asseoir a cote de lui .

"Vous allez mieux maintenant ?"

Roy commencait à ne plus se sentir bien du tout. Pourquoi son état empirait il lorsque Riza se tenait auprés de lui ?

"Je, je, euh..je me sent encore moins bien lorsque vous êtes la."dit il sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.  
>"Pardon ?"<br>"Non, non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce que je voulais dire c'est que.."  
>"Que quoi ?"<br>"C'est a dire que pendant la réunion, je ... j'arrêtais pas de vous regarder et là je me sens mal quand vous êtes la. Je vais pas bien, c'est à cause du coup, hein ? Je ... je doit être malade."

Alors Riza éclata de rire et parut elle aussi genée:

"Ce que vous pouvez être empotée quand il s'agit de dire à une fille qu'elle vous plaît." dit elle en se penchant vers lui "De..de quoi ?Non,non, attention c'est pas parce que je tiens à vous que.."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle commencait déjà à l'embrasser. Pendant quelque secondes Roy crut qu'il allait défaillir puis ,soudain, il sentit un mouvement de recul de la part de Riza. Elle se retira:

"Excusez moi colonel. Je..je suis allé trop loin"dit elle en sortant rapidement comme pour éviter toute remarque de sa part.  
>Il resta ainsi, seul, choqué .<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, Riza n'osait même plus adresser la parole à son supérieur.  
>Mustang n'osait même pas la regardait. Breda mangeait son sandwich. Fuery dessinait. Fallman jouait au échec. Et Havoc fumait une énième cigarette de la journée en regardant ses deux supérieur qui semblait décidément bien étrange aujourd'hui.<br>Que pouvait il bien s'être passe ?  
>Au bout de deux heures,il n y tint plus lorsque Mustang déclara aller se prépare un café, il le suivit pour lui poser des questions.<p>"Pourquoi le lieutenant ne vous parle pas ? Pourquoi vous lui demandez pas les dossiers ? Pourquoi elle corrige pas vos dossiers ? Pourquoi elle ne vous crie pas dessus ?"<br>Il posait ses questions avec une voix enfantine. Il ne manquait plus qu' il insiste. Roy fit mine de ne pas comprendre et se prépara un café.

"Tu ferait mieux d'aller travailler."dit il froidement.

Il but son café d'une traite et regagna son bureau. Il ne pourrait rien en tirer mais peut être que Hawkeye...  
>Roy vit qu' il commençait à la questionner. Il rit a l'idée qu'elle allait peut être essayer de le tuer (Havoc).<p>

Alors puisque Hawkeye ne répondait pas à ses questions, Havoc eut une idée diabolique. Il empila des dossiers sur le bureau de Mustang.

"Puis je savoir ce que signifie cette montagne de travail ?"dit son supérieur toujours tourne a l'opposé du lieutenant Hawkeye.  
>"C est votre boulot en retard."<br>"Comment ça du boulot en retard ?"  
>"Ce sont les rapports fraîchement rapporte d'un nouvel alchimiste."<p>

Roy soupira et commença sa lecture. Au bout de quelque heures, Roy en eu assez et cria tout ses poumons.

"Pu..., c'est pas vrai j'y crois pas d'avoir autant de boulot pendant une période où on en a pas normalement. C est de l'esclavagisme."

Alors Havoc s'approcha avec une seconde pile de papiers.

"Et en revoilà d'autre."

Roy se frappa la tête contre son bureau et pendant un instant Hawkeye eut l'air inquiète puisqu'il ne bougeait pas.  
>Il releva la tête au grand soulagement de sa subordonnée et se remit à sa besogne.<p>

Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour s'énerver à nouveau :

"J en ai ras la pastèque de tes pu...de dossiers à la c.. ça me fait royalement ch... .

Il déclara qu' il allait prendre une pause dehors. On entendit pendant environ dix minutes des explosions venant du stand d'entraînement des alchimistes d état.  
>Il revint portant avec lui une légère odeur de brûlé.<p>

Malgre ceci,il s'énerva à nouveau et partit se reposer dans la régie. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mustang ne tarda pas à s'endormir énervé comme il était.

Il eut un sommeil agité s'il en jugé au rêve qu'il faisait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux , il vit Riza affairer à déboutonner sa chemise.

"Lieutenant , que..que faites vous ?" dit il en bégayant "Arrêter colonel vous savez très bien ce que je suis entrain de faire."  
>"Euh..non,non,non,on va pas faire ça ici."<p>

Alors elle s'arrêta , le regarda et s'approcha de lui :

"Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes seuls"

Elle se rapprocha encore plus.

"Il n'y a personne et c'est le soir."  
>"Euh..oui mais..."<p>

Elle l'embrassa si rapidement qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase.  
>Alors il se redressa et la plaqua contre le mur. Il déboutonna son uniforme de haut en bas. Mais avant qu'il ait pu retirer son pantalon la porte du fond s'ouvrit et une femme de ménage entra :<p>

"Eh beh. Qsa perd pas son temps les p'tits jeunes d'jourdhui"dit elle dans une sorte de patois

Roy était à genoux les yeux écarquillé tourné vers la cause de leur interruption. Il eut un rire nerveux avant de se relevait et de se rhabillait précipitamment.  
>Riza paraissait tout aussi genée. Ils se rhabillairent et sortirent. Une fois dehors...ils éclatérent de rire.<p>

Ndl: je pense que vous avez compris ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre alors je demande : je dois modifier le «rated» ? 


	7. Chapter 7

Roy proposa a Riza de la ramener chez elle.

L episode precedent lui avait coupe toute envie. Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Riza l embrasse violemment. La voiture zigzagua mais Roy parvint a la controller et a se garer précipitamment devant chez elle.

"Vous êtes folle."dit il "Je le craint fort mais la plupart des gens biens le sont."trouva t elle a répondre.

Alors elle lui monta dessus et il se retrouva bloque entre son siège et Riza qui continuait de l embrasser passionnément.  
>Elle ouvrit la portière et ils sortirent tout en continuant de s embrasser a en perdre ouvrit la porte et ils traversèrent la maison tout en se déshabillant le long du chemin jusqu a la chambre de Riza ou ils se retrouvèrent nus l un contre l autre entre deux draps. Roy ne pouvait plus s arrêter de l embrasser il descendit dans son cou jusqu a son épaule et sur sa poitrine puis revint sur ses lèvres qu il ne parvint plus a quitter.<br>Ses mains remontèrent le long de son dos passant sur le tatouage que le père de Riza avait inflige a sa fille il eut un mouvement de recul en passant sur les brûlures cette fois causes par nul autre que lui même.  
>Riza sentit son désarroi et se colla encore plus contre lui pour l obliger a continuer de la caresser.<br>Continuant ainsi il l embrassa partout sur le corps et le visage.

"Roy si tu continue je vais jouir " dit elle en gémissant

Alors Roy la penetra. Elle était sur lui a l instant. Il caressa ses fesses et son dos ainsi que ses hanches et ses seins.  
>Et puis tout fut fini. Serrer contre lui elle s endormait paisiblement et l embrassa sur le front et s endormit a son tour. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Au petit matin; Roy ouvrit les yeux sur le tatouage de Riza. Les brulures étaient toujours aussi rouges. Il ne put s empêcher de repenser au jour ou il les lui avait fait.  
>Il avait du serrer les dents pour ne pas crier lorsqu elle s était effondre,le dos rouge et fumant. Pendant cette vision d horreur il oublia qu elle allait bien. Lorsqu il émergea de ses pensées,il la prit dans ses bras et se serra contre elle Elle sourit et réprima une sorte de soupir avant de se coller a lui.<p>"Bonjour,mon amour."dit elle "Bonjour,Riza"<p>

Elle se leva et s habilla.

"Il va falloir aller travailler."dit elle en enfilant son uniforme "On pourrait prendre un jour de congé, peut être ?"  
>"Pourquoi pas"<p>

Elle s assit a cote de lui. Roy prit le téléphone et composa la ligne de son bureau.

"Bonjour vous êtes sur la ligne du colonel Mustang,je suis..."fit une voix "Havoc,le lieutenant Hawkeye et moi même prenons un jour de congé"  
>"Bien,c est note colonel. Mais dites moi comment savez vous que le lieutenant..."<p>

Roy raccrocha.

"Voila,quel casse-pied ce Havoc,comment commence t on une belle journée comme celle la ?"  
>"Un bon petit déjeuner,peut etre"repondit elle en allant vers la cuisine.<p>

L'odeur du café envahit la pièce.

"Tu nous préparerez des neufs par exemple ?"dit elle en souriant "Bien sur"

Elle n avait pas l air de savoir qu il ne cuisinait qu en cas d extrême urgence. Il prit une poêle et des neufs. Il crut un instant qu il allait l empoisonne. Les neufs près il en mis deux dans chaque assiettes et les posa sur la table.

"Merci."dit elle en mangeant une large tranche de pain avec du jaune d œuf dessus.  
>"De..de rien."<p>

Il la regarda mange en espérant qu elle n allait pas tout recrache. Elle mangea goulûment tandis qu il ne touchait point a son assiette.

"C était très ."dit elle

Il n en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa cuisine était bonne et puis quoi encore ? Fullmetal aller sonne a sa porte d un instant a l autre.  
>La sonnette de l entrée retentit.<p>

"Je vais voir qui c est reste ici."dit Riza

Roy lui bloqua le passage.

"Euh non si ça se trouve ce n est que le facteur."dit il tout en la ramenant a sa chaise "Alors je vais aller recuperer le paquet. Ça va encombre le couloir."

Il ne put la retenir. Elle marchait vers la porte et il sembla a Roy que le temps ralentissait au fur et a mesure qu elle s approchait de la porte.

"Non !"cria t il quand elle ouvrit la porte.  
>"Bonjour Mme Fala je vous ai déjà dit que votre appartement est a côté « dit Riza a la vieille dame qui se tenait devant elle.<br>"Ah oui merci bien ma petite Riza. Au revoir."fit elle

Riza referma la porte. Mustang se tenait dans une posture comme si il allait frappe dans un ballon.

"Que fait tu ?"dit elle "Euh .. je ..rien il se remit droit

"Bon allons profite du temps « dit elle en prenant un manteau

Ndl: "Fala" j adore. Je passe la suite et sa reprend trois mois plus tards.

_ 


End file.
